yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
65/4
Arapça harfli ayet metni *وَاللَّائِي يَئِسْنَ مِنَ الْمَحِيضِ مِنْ نِسَائِكُمْ إِنِ ارْتَبْتُمْ فَعِدَّتُهُنَّ ثَلَاثَةُ أَشْهُرٍ وَاللَّائِي لَمْ يَحِضْنَ ۚ وَأُولَاتُ الْأَحْمَالِ أَجَلُهُنَّ أَنْ يَضَعْنَ حَمْلَهُنَّ ۚ وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يَجْعَلْ لَهُ مِنْ أَمْرِهِ يُسْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Vellâ-î ye-isne mine-lmehîdi min nisâ-ikum ini-rtebtum fe’iddetuhunne śelâśetu eşhurin vellâ-î lem yehidn(e)© ve ulâtu-l-ahmâli eceluhunne en yeda’ne hamlehun(ne)© vemen yetteki(A)llâhe yec’al lehu min emrihi yusrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * ve ellâî : ve onlar (o kadınlar) *''' yeisne''' : kesilir * min el mahîdı : hayzdan, adetten * min nisâi-kum : kadınlarınızdan * in : eğer * irtebtum : şüphe ettiniz *''' fe''' : o zaman, o taktirde * iddetu-hunne : onların iddetleri, müddetleri * selâsetu : üç * eşhurin : aylar * ve ellâî : ve olanlar * lem yahıdne : hayız görmeyen * ve ulâtu : ve onlar (kadınlar) * el ahmâli : yüklü olanlar, hamile olanlar * ecelu-hunne : onların süreleri, müddetleri *''' en yada'ne''' : bırakmak, doğurmak * hamle-hunne : onların (kadınların) yükleri * ve men : ve kim * yettekı : takva sahibi olur * allâhe : Allah'tan * yec'al : kılar, yapar, sağlar * lehu : onun için, ona *''' min emri-hî''' : onun işinden, onun işinde * yusren : kolaylık Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Kadınlarınızdan adetten kesilmişlerin, kesilip kesilmedikleri hakkında şüpheye düşerseniz müddetleri, üç aydır ve adet görmeyenlerin de böyle ve gebe olanların müddeti, çocuklarını doğuruncaya dek ve kim çekinirse Allah'tan, onun işine bir kolaylık verir o. Ali Bulaç Meali *Kadınlarınızdan artık adetten kesilmiş olanlarla henüz adet görmemiş bulunanların iddet (bekleme süre)leri, -eğer şüpheye düşecek olursanız (bilin ki)üç aydır. Hamile kadınların bekleme-süresi ise, yüklerini bırakmaları (ile biter). Kim Allah'tan korkup-sakınırsa (Allah) ona işinde bir kolaylık gösterir. Ahmet Varol Meali *Kadınlarınızdan adetten kesilmiş olanlarla henüz adet görmemiş olanların (iddetlerinden) şüphe ederseniz, onların iddetleri üç aydır. Hamile olanların bekleme süreleri ise yüklerini bırakmalarına (doğum yapmalarına) kadardır. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa (Allah) ona işinde bir kolaylık verir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Kadınlarınızdan ay hali görmekten kesilenler ile henüz ay hali görmemiş olanların iddetleri hususunda şüpheye düşerseniz, bilin ki, onların iddet beklemesi üç aydır; gebe olanların iddeti, doğurmaları ile tamamlanır. Allah, buyruğuna karşı gelmekten sakınan kimseye işinde kolaylık verir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Kadınlarınızdan âdetten kesilmiş olanlarla, henüz âdet görmeyenler hususunda tereddüt ederseniz, onların bekleme süresi üç aydır. Hamile olanların bekleme süresi ise, doğum yapmalarıyla sona erer. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona işinde bir kolaylık verir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Kadınlarınız içinden adetten kesilmiş olanlarla, adet görmeyenler hususunda tereddüt ederseniz, onların bekleme süresi üç aydır. Gebe olanların bekleme süresi ise, yüklerini bırakmaları (doğum yapmaları)dır. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona işinde bir kolaylık verir. Edip Yüksel Meali *Menopoz dönemine girerek aybaşından kesilen kadınlarınıza gelince, kuşkunuz varsa, bekleme süreleri üç aydır. Aybaşı hali görmeyen ve gebe olanların süresi, yüklerini bırakmalarıyla sona erer. Kim ALLAH'ı dinlerse, onun işini kolaylaştırır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Kadınlarınız içinden âdetten kesilmiş olanlarla, henüz âdetini görmemiş bulunanlardan eğer şüphe ederseniz (iddetlerinin nasıl olacağında tereddüt ederseniz), onların bekleme süresi üç aydır. Gebe olanların bekleme süresi ise, yüklerini bırakmaları, doğum yapmalarıdır. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa, Allah ona işinde bir kolaylık verir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *Hayızdan kesilmiş olan kadınlarınız - şübhelendinizse - onların ıddeti de üç aydır, hayız görmiyenler de öyle, yüklülerin ise ecelleri hamillerini vaz'ı etmeleridir ve her kim Allaha korunursa Allah onun işine bir kolaylık verir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Ve o kadınlar ki, hayızdan kesilmişlerdir veya hayız görmeye başlamamışlardır, Eğer (iddetleri hususunda) şüpheye düşmüş iseniz, (biliniz ki) onların iddetleri üç aydır, yüklü olan kadınların ise, yüklerini vaz'edinceye değindir, ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa onun için işinden dolayı bir kolaylık verir. Muhammed Esed *Ay hali görmekten kesilen ve hiç ay hali görmeyen 10 kadınlarınıza gelince, onların iddeti, -eğer süresiyle ilgili bir şüpheniz varsa- üç takvim ayı olacaktır; hamile olanların iddetleri ise, doğum yaptıklarında sona erecektir. Allah, kendisine karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyan herkese, buyruklarına uymayı kolaylaştırır: 11 -------------- *'DİPNOT10' :Yani, herhangi bir fizyolojik sebepten dolayı. *'DİPNOT11' :Lafzen, “durumundan kolaylık verir” -yani, durumunu kolaylaştırır. Bunun anlamı şudur: Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunun bilincinde olması, mümini Allah'ın her türlü buyruğuna kalp huzuruyla teslim olmaya teşvik eder. Suat Yıldırım *Kadınlarınızdan âdetten kesilenlerin iddetinde tereddüt ederseniz, onların iddet süreleri üç aydır. Henüz âdet görmeyenlerin de süreleri böyledir. Hamile olan kadınların iddetleri, çocuklarını doğurdukları vakit biter. Kim Allah'ı sayıp O’ na karşı gelmekten korunursa, Allah onun işinde bir kolaylık verir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *(Yaşlılıklarından ötürü) Adetten kesilen kadınlarınızın (bekleme süresinden) şüphe ederseniz, (bilin ki) onların bekleme süresi üç aydır. Henüz adet görmeyenler de böyledir. Gebe olanların bekleme süresi, yüklerini bırakmalarına kadardır. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa (Allah) ona işinde bir kolaylık yaratır. Şaban Piriş Meali *Kadınlarınızdan âdetten kesilmiş olanlar eğer tereddüt ederseniz, onların bekleme süresi üç aydır. Henüz âdet görmemiş olanlar da böyledir. Hamile kadınların bekleme süresi, yüklerini bırakıncaya kadardır. Kim Allah’tan korkarsa, ona işinde bir kolaylık sağlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali *Hayızdan kesilmiş hanımlarınızın iddetinde şüpheye düşerseniz, onların da, henüz hayız görmemiş olanların da iddeti üç aydır. Hamile olanların iddeti de çocuklarını doğurunca sona erer. Kim Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah ona işinde kolaylık verir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Âdetten kesilen kadınlarınızın iddet bekleme sürelerinde kuşkuya düşerseniz, onların iddetleri üç aydır. Hiç âdet görmemiş kadınların süreleri de böyledir. Gebe olan kadınların süreleri ise yüklerini bırakmalarına kadardır. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa, O ona işinde bir kolaylık nasip eder. Yusuf Ali (English) *Such of your women as have passed the age of monthly courses, for them the prescribed period, if ye have any doubts, is three months, and for those who have no courses (it is the same):(5513) for those who carry (life within their wombs), their period is until they deliver their burdens: and for those who fear Allah, He will make their path easy.(5514) * ------- * )5513 Cf. 2:228. For normal women, the 'iddah is the three monthly courses after separation: if there are no courses or if the courses are in doubt, it is three calendar months. By that time it will be clear whether there is pregnancy: if there is, the waiting period is still after delivery (see also 2:234). *5514 Cf. n. 5511 above. If there is a true and sincere desire to obey the Will of Allah and do right the difficulties will vanish, and these delicate matters will be settled for the greatest happiness of all. M. Pickthall (English) *And for such of your women as despair of menstruation, if ye doubt, their period (of waiting) shall be three months along with those who have it not. And for those with child, their period shall be till they bring forth their burden. And whosoever keepeth his duty to Allah, He maketh his course easy for him. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *4. Şimdi boşanan kadınların iddetleri, âdetleri yani hayızları hesabıyla Bakara Sûresi'nde geçtiği şekilde üç âdet sayılacak olursa, hayızdan kesilmiş olan yahut hayız görmeyen veya gebe bulunan kadınların iddeti nasıl sayılabilecek denirse onların iddetlerinin de miktarını beyan için buyuruluyor ki hayızdan kesilmiş, yaşı ilerlemiş olup da artık hayız görmekten ümidini kesmiş, "iyas" haline gelmiş kadınlarınızdan boşanmış olanlar, çoğu defa örfe göre hayızdan kesilme yaşı elli beş ve altmış olarak takdir edilmiştir. (Bakara Sûresi'nde bulunan (2/228) âyetinin tefsirine bkz.) Eğer şüphe ediyorsanız, buradaki "Eğer şüphe ediyorsanız" kaydı, ihtirazi (ilerisi için hesaba katılan bir kayıt) değil, bu meseleyi soranların veya soracak olanların meydana gelen veya gelecek olan sorularına göre vukuu (bir hadisenin cereyan tarzı)dur. Bu bir itiraz cümlesi demektir. Yoksa hayızdan kesilip kesilmediklerinde şüphe ediyorsanız demek değildir. Zira sığasıyla hayızdan kesilmenin bilindiği söylendikten sonra, "hayızdan kesilmede şüphe ediyorsanız" demek olmayacağı bellidir. Buna göre mânâ şöyledir: Bunların iddetlerinin nasıl olacağını kestiremeyip de müşkil görüyor, tereddüd ediyor ve soruyorsanız biliniz ki onların iddetleri üç aydır. Üç ay beklerler, bu müddet zarfında hamile oldukları ortaya çıkmazsa sonunda diğer hususlarda olduğu gibi "Ya iyilikte tutun, ya da iyilikle ayrılın." (Talak, 65/2) âyetine göre hareket edilir. Hayız âdeti görmeyenler de öyle üç ay beklerler. Bu yukarıda geçen mübtedasına müfredin atfı suretiyle bağlanıp haberi de "Onların iddeti üç aydır." cümlesinin olması caiz ise de, buna o karine ile başka bir haber takdir edilerek "Âdet görmeyenlerin iddeti de aynı şekilde üç aydır." şeklinde cümleyi cümleye bağlamak da caizdir. Miktarda iştirak itibariyle önceki, hükümde müstakil olma itibariyle de ikincisi daha uygundur. Bunlar gerek on yedi yaşından küçük olup henüz büluğa ermemiş olduklarından dolayı hayız görmemiş olanları ve gerek büluğ yaşının en üst sınırı olan on yedi yaşını geçmiş, binaenaleyh yaş itibariyle büluğa ermiş oldukları halde âdet görmeyenleri kapsamaktadır. Bir veya iki kere hayız görüp de sonra görmeyenlerde de sahih olan budur. *Çünkü âdet düzgün olduğunda muteber olur ki bunun da en azı üçtür. O halde üç defa hayız görüp de sonra sürekli olarak hayızdan kesilmiş olanlara hayız âdeti görmemiş denemeyeceğinden "temizlik süresi uzamış" denilir ki böylelerinin iddeti müşkildir. Hanefiler bunun, hayız iddetine tabi olarak hayızdan kesilme yaşına kadar beklemesinin gerekli olduğu görüşündedirler. Çünkü buna hayız âdeti görmemiş denemeyeceği gibi hayızdan kesilme haline geldiği de söylenemez. Ancak iddetten asıl kasdedilen, gebelik şüphesini kesin olarak ortadan kaldırmak olduğuna göre, bunu gebelik müddetinin en fazlasından daha ziyade bekletmek, hüküm koyucunun hikmetine uygun olmasa gerektir. Acizane kanaatim bu gibi durumlarda hamilelik şüphesini dikkate alarak, hamilelik müddetinin en üst sınırına kadar bekletmektir. Haml sahibeleri, hamli bulunan, yüklü, gebe kadınlara gelince, gerek söz konusu edilen boşama ve gerek kocalarının vefatı halinde olsun mutlak surette bunların ecelleri yani iddetlerinin sonu yüklerini bırakmalarıdır. Mudğa (embriyonun gelişerek organların belirmeğe başladığı safha) veya alaka (embriyonun rahim cidarına asılma safhası) halinde bir düşük bile olsa yükü bırakma işi bitince o dakikada iddette bitmiş olur. İkiz de ise, itibar sonrakinedir. Bakara Sûresi'nde geçen "Sizden ölenlerin, geride bıraktıkları eşleri, kendilerinden dört ay on gün bekler.." (Bakara, 2/234) âyetinde kocaları vefat eden kadınların iddet müddetinin dört ay on gün olduğu geçmişti. Burada ise mutlak olarak gebe olanların iddet müddetlerinin, yüklerini bırakmalarına kadar olduğu beyan edilmiştir. Denildiğine göre Hz. Ali ve İbnü Abbas (r.a) bu âyetin boşanmış kadınlar hakkında olduğunu kabul etmişler, bununla beraber "kocaları vefat edip de gebe kalan kadınların iddetinin, "eb'ad-ı eceleyn" "iki süreden en uzunu" yani dört ay on gün ile yükü bırakmaktan hangisi daha uzun ise, onunla olacağını söylemişlerdir. Şia'dan olan imamiyye de bu görüşü benimsemiştir. Halbuki Hz. Ali ve İbnü Abbas bu âyetin yalnız boşanmış kadınlar hakkında olduğunu ileri sürselerdi "eb'ad-i eceleyn" "iki sürenin en uzunu" yahut "ahir-i eceleyn" "iki sürenin sonuncusu" diye iki iddetin en uzun sürelerini kabul etmezlerdi. Bundan başka Buharî ve diğer kaynaklarda şöyle nakledilmiştir: "Ebu Seleme b. Abdurrahman haber verip dedi ki: "İbnü Abbas'a bir adam geldi. Ebu Hureyre de yanında oturuyordu. O adam "Kocasından kırk gün sonra doğuran bir kadın hakkında bana bir fetva ver." dedi. İbnü Abbas' "iki sürenin en uzun olanı kadar beklemesi gerekir." diye cevap verdi. Ben de "Gebe olanların bekleme süresi, yüklerini bırakmalarına kadardır." dedim. Ebu Hureyre de "Ben kardeşim oğlu yani Ebu Seleme ile aynı görüşteyim." dedi. Bunun üzerine İbnü Abbas, Gulam el-Kureyb'i Ümmü Seleme hazretlerine gönderip ona sordurdu. Ümmü Seleme de dedi ki: "Sübeyatü'l-eslemiyye gebe iken kocası öldürüldü. Sonra Sübey'a doğurdu. Nikahına talib olanlar olunca da Resulullah (s.a.v) onu nikah ettirdi. Ebu's-Senabil de talibler arasında idi." Nesaî'nin rivayetlerinden biri de şöyledir: Ebu Seleme b. Abdirrahman, İbnü Abbas ve Ebu Hüreyre (r.anhüm) kocasının vefatı esnasında yükünü bırakan bir kadının (Sübey'atu'l-eslemiyye'nin) iddeti hakkında fikir alışverişinde bulunuyorlardı. İbnü Abbas, "İki sürenin sonuncusunu bekler." dedi. Ebu Seleme ise, "Hayır! Yükünü bırakınca helal olur." dedi. Ebu Hureyre de ben kardeşim oğlu ile aynı görüşteyim." dedi. Bunun üzerine durumu Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in hanımı Ümmü Seleme Hazretlerine ilettiler. Ümmü Seleme dedi ki: "Sübey'atu'l-Eslemiye kocasının vefatından biraz sonra doğurdu ve Resulullah (s.a.v)'dan fetva istedi. Resulullah da ona evlenmesini emretti." Bu Sübey'atu'l-eslemiyye hadisini muhaddisler çeşitli yollardan rivayet etmişlerdir. Yine Nesaî bu hadisi, Sübey'a'nın kendisinden hususi bir senedle rivayet etmiştir: "Abbullah b. Utbe, Amr b. Abdillah b. Erkam ez-Zühri'ye mektub yazdı ve "Sübey'a Binti'l-Harisi'l-Eslemiye'ye git, Resulullah (s.a.v)'ın ona gebeliği hakkındaki fetvasından sor!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Amr b. Abdillah Sübey'a'nın yanına vardı ve ona Abdullah'ın istediği fetvayı sordu. Sübey'a da Resulullah'ın Bedir'de hazır bulunmuş ashabından Sa'd b. Havle'nin nikahı altında olup, onun Veda Haccı'nda vefat ettiğini, kocasının vefatından dört ay on gün geçmeden önce doğurduğunu ve lohusalık halinden kalktığında Abdu'd-dar oğullarından bir zat olan Ebu's-senabil'in yanına gelip kendisini süslenmiş görerek, "Zannederim dört ay on gün geçmeden nikah arzu ediyorsun." dediğini haber verdikten sonra dedi ki: "Ben Ebu Senabil'den bunu işitince Resulullah'a gittim durumumu anlattım." Resulullah (s.a.v) buyurdu ki: "Doğurduğun zaman helal oldun." *Bundan başka İmam Malik, Şafiî, Abdurrezzak, İbnü Ebi Şeybe ve İbnü Münzir rivayet etmişlerdir ki: "Gebe iken kocası vefat etmiş olan kadın hakkında soruldu. İbnü Ömer dedi ki: "O kadın yükünü bırakınca helal olur." Bunun üzerine Ensar'dan bir zat da ona Ömer İbni'l-Hattab'ın şöyle söylediğini haber verdi: "Kadın, kocası defnedilmeden tabutunda iken bile doğursa helal olur." yani iddeti biter nikahı helal olur. *Buharî, Ebu Davud, Nesaî ve İbnü Mâce, İbnü Mes'ud (r.a)'dan rivayet etmişlerdir ki: "Suretü'n-Nisai'l-Kusra "Kısa Nisâ Sûresi" (yani Talak Sûresi) Bakara Sûresi'nden sonra nazil oldu." Buhârî'nin lafzında ona ruhsat yapmıyorlar da tağliz mi yapıyorlar? (Yani ona izin vermiyorlar da hakkında kaba söz mü söylüyorlar?) Yemin ederim ki, Kısa Nisâ Sûresi tuladan (yani en uzun sûre olan Bakara Sûresi'nden) sonra nazil oldu. "Hamile olanların iddet süreleri, karınlarındakini doğuruncaya kadardır." Nesaî'nin diğer bir lafzında şöyle denilmiştir: "Her kim dilerse yardım ederim. âyeti, başka değil, kocası vefat edenler âyetinden sonra nazil oldu." Bir lafzında da şu cümle yer almaktadır, "Kısa Nisâ Sûresi, Bakara Sûresi'nden sonra indirildi." İbnü Mâce'nin lafzında da şöyle zikredilmiştir: "Vallahi dileyene yardım ederiz. Kısa Nisâ Sûresi başka değil (Bakara, 2/234) âyetinden sonra nazil oldu." İşte meselenin anahtarı, bu sahih rivayetlerle sabit olan iniş tarihi ile Resulullah (s.a.v)'ın Veda Haccı senesindeki fetvasındadır. Demek oluyor ki Kısa Nisâ Sûresi ismi de verilen söz konusu Talak Sûresi, özellikle bu âyet, Bakara Sûresi'nden sonra indirilmiş olduğu için o sûrede bulunan, kocası vefat eden kadınların iddet müddeti hakkındaki "dört ay on gün" âyetinin umumundan gebelere ait olan kısmını bu âyetin genel mânâsı açıkça beyan etmektedir ki böyle daha sonraki bir tarihle yapılan beyan, Usul ilminde tebdil (değiştirme) beyanı denilen nesih kısmına dahil olduğu için, gebeliği konu edinen âyetin umumu, vefat âyetinin umumundan bir noktayı değiştirmek suretiyle neshetmiştir. İbnü Abbas başta iki rivayet arasında tereddüt ettiğinden ihtiyatlı davranarak "âhiru'l-eceleyn" "iki sürenin sonuncusu" demiş isede Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v)'in hanımlarından olan Ümmü Seleme (r.a)'den sorulması üzerine, Resulullah'ın fetvası anlaşılmıştır. Buna göre gebe kadınların boşanmada da, kocalarının ölümü halinde de iddet müddetleri, yüklerini bırakmaları ile tamam olur. *Her kim Allah'tan korkar, emirlerini tutar, haklarına saygı göstererek korumasına sığınırsa Allah ona işinde bir kolaylık verir. İşini kolaylaştırıp yararlı işler yapmada başarılı kılarak dünya ve ahiret kolaylığı sağlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *Ay hali görmekten kesilen ve hiç ay hali görmeyen 10 kadınlarınıza gelince, onların iddeti, -eğer süresiyle ilgili bir şüpheniz varsa- üç takvim ayı olacaktır; hamile olanların iddetleri ise, doğum yaptıklarında sona erecektir. Allah, kendisine karşı sorumluluk bilinci taşıyan herkese, buyruklarına uymayı kolaylaştırır: 11 -------------- *'DİPNOT10' :Yani, herhangi bir fizyolojik sebepten dolayı. *'DİPNOT11' :Lafzen, “durumundan kolaylık verir” -yani, durumunu kolaylaştırır. Bunun anlamı şudur: Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunun bilincinde olması, mümini Allah'ın her türlü buyruğuna kalp huzuruyla teslim olmaya teşvik eder. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *4. Ve o kadınlar ki, hayzdan kesilmişlerdir veya hayz görmeğe başlamamışlardır, eğer -iddetleri hususunda- şüpheye düşmüş iseniz, -biliniz ki:- Onların iddetleri üç aydır, yüklü olan kadınların iddetleri ise yüklerini vaz'edinceye değindir, ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa onun için işinden dolayı bir kolaylık verir. *4. Bu mübarek âyetler de boşanan ihtiyar veya pek genç veya gebe kadınların ne kadar iddet bekleyeceklerini tâyin ve bunun bir ilâhî emre dayanmış olduğunu ihtar ediyor. Allah-ü Teâlâ'dan korkarak emrlerine riâyet edenlerin pek büyük mükâfatlara nail olacaklarını müjdeliyor. Boşanan kadınların nerelerde ikamet edeceklerini ve kendilerine iddetleri müddetince kocalarının servetine göre nafaka verileceğim çocuklarına süt verdikleri takdirde bunun ücretinin de verileceğini emrediyor ve aralarında güzel bir şekilde muamele yapmalarını teklif buyuruyor ve hiçbir kimsenin takati üstünde bir şey ile mükellef olmadığını ve Cenab-ı Hak'kın kullarına sıkıntılardan sonra kolaylık göstereceğim şöylece beyan buyurmaktadır. (Ve o kadınlar ki,) Altmış veya elli beş yaşında oldukları için (hayzdan kesilmişler veya) pek genç oldukları için henüz (hayz görmeğe başlamamışlardır, eğer) bunların boşandıkları vakit iddetleri hususunda (şüpheye düşmüş iseniz) biliniz ki: (onların iddetleri üç aydır.) Bu kadar müddet bekleyince kendilerini boşamış olan kocaları ile bağları tamam kesilmiş olur, artık başkaları ile evlenebilirler. Hayz görenlerin iddetleri ise tam üç hayz görmekle sona ermiş olur. (yüklü olan kadınların iddetleri ise yüklerini vaz'edinceye değindir.) Çocuklarını doğurdukları andan itibaren iddetleri sona erer. isterse: Boşanmamış olup kocaları vefat etmiş bulunsunlar, isterse: boşanma veya vefat vukuundan sonra bir iki gün geçmiş olsun yine iddet son bulmuş olur. Bununla beraber o doğan çocuklar kocalara ait birer meşru evlât bulunmalıdır, eğer zinadan neş'et etmiş ise onun için hürmet yoktur, îddet, hayz ile beklenir. Kezalik: Yüklü bir kadının karnından iddeti esnasında uyuşmuş kan veya küçük et parçası gelse iddeti bitmiş olmaz. Ancak insanlık yaratılışından bir alâmetin bulunması müstesna, Imam-ı Melihe göre ise, iddeti bitmiş, helâllik durumu nasıl olmuş olur. Bir de böyle bir kadın iki çocuk birden doğuracak olsa bunlardan ikincisin) de doğurmadıkça iddeti sona ermiş olmaz. Yüklü bulunmayan kadınların nikâhları altında bulundukları kocaları vefat edince iddetleri dört ay on gündür hayz görür olsunlar, olmasınlar eşittir. "Es'siracül'münîr" ve "Ruhul'meani" (ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa) Bu gibi dinî hükümlere riâyette bulunur hilâfına harekette bulunmazsa, üzerine düşen vazifeleri eda eder, yasaklardan sakınırsa, karı-koca hukukuna riâyetten ayrılmazsa (onun için işinden dolayı bir kolaylık vardır.) O hayatında kolaylıklara nail olur. Evet.. Böyle bir takva sahibi zât, karısından aynimi; olunca başka hayırlı bir karıya muvaffak olabilir ve takva sahibesi olan bir kadın da kocasından aynimi; bulunursa yine hayırlı bir kocaya nail olabilir ve diğer uğrayacakları müşkülattan birer kolaylıkla kurtulurlar. Cenab-ı Hak, onları selâmete erdirir. Elverir ki: Takva ile güzel bir İslâm terbiyesi ile vasıflanmış bulunsunlar.